This invention relates to a recording and reproducing system whose typical example is an electronic still camera, in which video signals and audio signals are recorded, in combination, on coaxial tracks on a magnetic disk. The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application No. Hei. 2-42188 (filed on Feb. 22, 1990) which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
An electronic still camera is designed to record a video signal and an audio signal on a magnetic disk, with the video signal and the audio signal being recorded independently of each other in a normal mode and being recorded in combination in an AV mode. Therefore, the video signal and audio signal recorded in the normal mode are reproduced separately, and the video signal recorded in the AV mode is reproduced simultaneously when the corresponding audio signal is reproduced.
However, in the conventional electronic still camera, in the case where a single video track and a plurality of audio tracks corresponding to the video track are recorded in the AV mode, when it is required to reproduce the video and audio tracks by specifying one of these tracks, it is very difficult to determine which track number should be specified. Especially, in the case where a plurality of sets or pairs of video and audio tracks are recorded on the disk in the AV mode, the fear of confusing the operator will increase. Further, an audio signal and plural video signals cannot be recorded and reproduced in combination. Furthermore, plural audio signals and plural video signals cannot be recorded and reproduced in combination.